Level 09: Make Alliance! Water x Frost
is the ninth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis As a mysterious monster named Oriosk appeared and started to spread the 110.9% Bug in the set of a drama series, Kaori started to face her in a battle. Through her coordination along with Chikaru, they finally defeated the monster immediately. Plot One night, a mysterious monster named Oriosk suddenly appears in the location set of a drama series entitled Heaven's Touch. There she put the staff and cast into their deep sleep and began spreading the 110.9% Bug throughout the set and left afterwards. The next day, Noi received an e-mail from the staff of Heaven's Touch regarding to the rating of 110.9% which the show got yesterday. She told this to Anaira and the Game Quest Masters, and Kaori thought that it was Maxwell who spreaded again the 110.9% Bug in the set. In Takeuchi High School, Shion noticed that Kaori was busy preparing for her self investigation regarding to the incident happened. Meanwhile, Chikaru received a text message from Shion that Kaori started to investigate the incident all by herself. Then Chikaru told her fellow student council members that they must continue their meeting and inform to her about the meeting later on. She left afterwards, and felt wondering why Kaori was investigating the incident alone. Outside, Kaori saw Oriosk began spreading the 110.9% Bug throughout the city. There she transformed herself into Water Quest Master and faced her in a battle. But Chikaru came in as Frost Quest Master and interfered the battle when she attacked Oriosk and escaped away afterwards. In Hanamori Media Research, Kaori confronted Chikaru for interfering the battle, but Chikaru scolded her for being reckless. Anaira, on the other hand, told Kaori that Chikaru was right and not to be reckless. She also told her that they must conduct a plan first before heading on to a battle. Meanwhile, Maxwell had an idea for Oriosk in order to accomplish her mission and not to be interfered by the enemies. At night, Chikaru and Kaori had a pep talk regarding to their plan against Oriosk and RSG's main plan. There Chikaru recounted for Kaori that she acted recklessly before regarding to the school matters which was resulted in a huge mess. She told her that she must think of a plan first before she do any actions. Meanwhile, as Anaira and her Game Quest Masters finished their discussion about their plan to defeat the monster, Oriosk came in again to the set of Heaven's Touch to spread again the 110.9% Bug. Luckily, Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters (except Kaori and Chikaru) came in and faced Oriosk in a battle along with other members of RSG. After having a pep talk, Chikaru and Kaori conducted a plan to defeat Oriosk immediately and they left afterwards. As Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters had a difficulty defeating Oriosk, Kaori and Chikaru finally came in transforming into Water and Frost Quest Masters respectively and faced Oriosk in a battle. As they were coordinated with each other, Kaori and Chikaru defeated Oriosk using their respective finishers — the Water and Frost Final Streaks. After the battle, the Game Quest Masters destroyed the 110.9% Bug strains throughout the location set. The staff and cast of the drama series thanked them for saving them. In RSG headquarters, Maxwell secretly got the mysterious Game Quest Equipments. Then she said that these are the answers to her problems against the Game Quest Masters. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * (voice): Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Proto Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes